Erzas Love
by cristy102
Summary: Erza has no idea whats going on and ends up making choices that she can't take back. She may not make the most rational or realize shes making a choice but its love that counts, right? But what if its not love? Warning: Mature content a lot of yuri and not yuri xD


**Chapter 1: Using her**

I've been cooped up in my apartment for a week now since Jellal told me he had someone else. He was my everything, I lived for him... my heart felt so heavy as loneliness seeped deep into my soul.

Maybe I shouldn't care anymore I thought as my blood shot eyes mustered up more salty tears. *knock, knock, knock* "Erza can I come in?" I heard Lucy ask. "Go away!" I said pulling my knees closer to my chest trying not to let what parts of me I have left disappear.

I heard the door creak open and in stepped Lucy with her favorite and most used outfit a white shirt and blue skirt, Lucy knelt down next to me resting her hand on my back, her face turning slightly pink. My tears ran down my cheeks faster now that their was someone comforting me.

Lucy whispered "it'll be okay" as her other hand rested under my chin caressing it. Her face turning more red with every passing second she was next to me. A chuckle left my crying body; Lucy was probably thinking about doing something dirty with me. She has always had a thing for me but I just never let it happen.

I leaned up pressing my soft lips onto hers. I don't care anymore, its okay to just let go I thought. I then rolled her over onto the floor putting her arms above her head, a look of surprise and lust was clearly shown on her face. Acouple of my tears fell onto Lucys now rosy cheeks. As I bent down to kiss her my legs rested between Lucys parted thighs. My lips left a trail from the crook of her neck sucking and nibbling leaving a dark oval bruise.

Lucys breathing started to pick up. I held both of her arms in a tight hold with my left arm as my right hand slowly ran down chest gliding down her side to her crotch area; running one finger over her covered sensitive area I could tell she was turned on. Her underwear became more and more damp as I rubbed slow and teasingly. "Please" was all Lucy could whimper out as she lay their vulnerably. With that whimper I pushed her underwear to the side and stuck three fingers in. The moan that escaped her mouth was priceless.

Pressing in and out resulted in Lucy wrapping her legs around my lower back trying to pull me closer. When she was almost at her peak I pulled out. Lucy was whimpering low trying not to let me hear them. Her legs slid off now resting open. I backed up so my face was close to her hot steamy area. Still holding her underwear to the side I made my body comfortable. My lips connected with her sacred lady parts licking softly. Lucy started to arch as I restuck my fingers in her making her moan loudly. My fingers and tongue picked up speed as Lucy rocked herself into me with her hands pulling my face closer.

A few minutes after Lucy hit her climax she was calling out my name shivering with waves of pleasure that overtook her body. Moving up next to her on the floor letting her catch her breath I rested my head on her shoulder, Lucy said exhausted "can I relieve you?" I just nodded my head. Lucy then moved my head to the floor so she could climb on top of me.

Lucy gently nibbled my ear working her lips down my neck then to my collarbone. At the same time Lucy started to tug at the bottom of my shirt. I arched my back to help her take it off. Lucys face was a bright pink color as my shirt was completely taken off. I guess she didn't realize I wasn't wearing a bra. Lucy composed her self and began her trail of kisses again this time starting at my collarbone right to my now perky titties.

Lucy began sucking on my breasts which got my body stirred up. Lucy rubbed her hands up and down my thighs killing me with anticipation. I reached out hugging onto Lucy kissing her neck while unbuttoning her white blouse. Revealing her flat toned stomack and blue lacy bra covering her bosoms. Lucy worked her way under my grey skirt pulling my underwear quickly off. Lucy sunk one finger inside me sending electric vibrations up and down my body after a bit she started adding finger after finger filling me.

She then added her other hand to the tiny bundle of nerves. Low moans escaped my mouth with every thrust. As my body started to get to its highest point my moans continued to get louder. Lucy quickly picked up speed going harder to make me rock with her until my climax washed over me. My arms pulled Lucy close to my body. "Thank you" I breathed out.

After laying their in silence for a bit we put our clothes back on and climbed into bed falling asleep. A few hours in the night had gone by:

*Knock, knock, knock* I heard someone at the door. I glanced out my window it was still pitch black outside. It must have been around three in the morning. Walking to my door because the knocking persisted, opening the door felt like my heart stopped as I saw who it was. Jellal was standing in front of my house, "Can I come in?" he asked. I thought about it but said "I have company."

"I need to talk to you, we can take a walk instead since someones here?" Jellal asked. I nodded and quickly reequipped some shoes on. We started walking in the direction towards the forest on the outskirts of town. Without talking we kept walking. We were already one third deep into the forest, my heart thudded in its chest. I stopped walking and said "this is far enough. Tell me what you want then leave!"

Jellal stopped walking and came towards me pressing his rougher lips onto mine. What is he doing? I thought he had someone else. Gripping his shoulders trying to push him off but couldn't. I had to just let him do what he wanted. As our lips parted I asked "Why?" Why are you doing this? You have someone!"

Jellal just smirked unzipping his pants. His long shaft laid lose visible to the world. My face was heated with my heart racing. Jellal whispered some spell that cast rings on my legs and arms making my body float alittle off the ground. Raising his hand the rings began to spread my legs apart and my arms behind my back.

What do I do...

Jellal moved my underwear to the side slipping his shaft straight in. A moan escaped my lips with tears filling my eyes. He put his hands on my waist pulling me to him. Jellal roughly pushed me against a tree as he humped into me. Moans kept escaping my lips. I could get out of this but I just emotionally can't... I love him...

"Aye! Get your hands off!" I heard Cana yell drunkily from a short distance away. Jellal pulled out of me turning slightly zipping his pants back up. He dashed into the woods just leaving me here. Cana walked closer to me touched the rings around my wrists then turned to face me and slyly said sluring her words "Id do you, but I don't take seconds well.. technical thirds."

I looked away then asked "can you get me down?" Cana hummed "Why would I do that, I think I changed my mind. Doing you could be fun." I looked back at her shocked. This can't be real. "Just kidding" she said waving a card in the air releasing the binds. Cana then looked serious saying "now Erza don't let him take advantage of our number one fairy ever again! then walked away.

 **Autors note: Wow wasn't that hot and steamy for a first chapter xD I hope yall liked it well laters**


End file.
